secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Vicious Redgrave
Vicious Redgrave was a builder who specialized in Space Marine armor. He has been in three militaries: the Ordo Imperialis, Erebus Initiative, and Remnants of the Broken Cross. He was a member of the Star Wars role-play and very briefly a member of the Eclipse role-play group, and never officially joined the Midgar role-play. He is currently not a member of any militaries or any role-play groups, but can usually be seen wearing a modified version of the armor from Cross, called "Cerberus" armor. *Second Life Profile: Vicious Redgrave Early Life Vicious Redgrave’s original account was named Crim Dinosaur, created in June 2006, a name he seldom brings up. He created his current account because, as he once said, was “tired of having a completely retarded name on Second Life.” A month after the creation of Vicious Redgrave, his original account had gotten hacked, but he had stopped using it at this point. Titan Industries Vicious Redgrave was friends with Arch Vega (now Arch Graves) from City of Heroes, and plays Second Life because of Arch. Arch joined the original Ordo Imperialis group, and after it disbanded, joined Titan Industries Incorporated, which was primarily composed of all ex-Ordo members. Vicious Redgrave, who was still using the Crim Dinosaur account, joined the Titan Industries group simply because Arch asked Aryte Vesperia, the CEO of Titan Industries and current leader of the Ordo Imperialis, if Vicious could. Once Vicious stopped using his original account, he left Titan Industries on Crim and rejoined it on Vicious. He then began to work on his first major building project: a Space Marine Ultramarine Veteran. Unfortunately, he didn’t like his original Space Marine and destroyed it and created a completely new one. It would be several tries later before he would create a Space Marine he was happy with, but it was never finished. He was originally going to sell his Marines with Titan Industries, but that never happened. He is not a member of Titan Industries today. Building Vicious did complete the Space Marines, and Chaos Space Marines, he had originally began building while he was still in Titan Industries (along with tons of over random items). He had a vendor in Northstar, which sold his three marines as well as a few random items, and sold only his marines on SLexchange. Despite initial success, He pulled his marines off of SLexchange and got rid of his vendor for reasons unknown. He currently does not sell his marines or anything he built, although he will sometimes sell something (depending on what it is) to someone who asks him. He rarely builds anything now. Escapades Vicious will occasionally go on what he likes to call an escapade, or in his words: "a nefarious adventure." Typically this consists of him and his friends driving in a large vehicle, like the poorly made F40PH he built, through sims or griefing; however, sometimes he will go on one of these escapades and something interesting will actually happen. While exploring, Vicious found someone named Vitolo Rossini, who was selling virtual dogs, was advertising in a public sandbox. Vitolo actually got a customer and then began to explain to his customer what the virtual dogs were capable of; however, the customer crashed and Vitolo asked where he had gone. Quickly thinking, Vicious, who was standing not too far away from the two, said he was the one that had purchased the dog. Vitolo asked Vicious how much he had paid Vitolo as a security question (despite the fact that they were talking in local chat about the price of the dogs), and Vicious responded with, "L$200," the price of the dog. After receiving the dog, he left the sandbox, but Vitolo caught on quickly and asked Vicious for the dog back. He refused and the Vitolo began to slander Vicious. For about a week, Vitolo and anyone he could muster constantly harassed Vicious, and even his SL partner Abyssal Graves, in instant messages. During Vicious' time in Cross, he and his friends decided to pay a visit to the SWRP in their Cross armor. The members wandered around in the Dantooine sim for awhile, but had quickly gotten bored. As they were leaving the sim, they attacked and started to shoot members of the SWRP. All of the Cross members were defeated and arrested, and after spending quite a bit of time in jail, they eventually decided to leave. The commotion created a small uproar throughout the sim. He has not gone on any escapades in several months. Military Career Vicious has been a member of three official SL militaries, two of which he was a major player in. Ordo Imperialis Vicious was asked by Arch to join the Ordo Imperialis, at this time the Novus Ordo Imperialis, when Vicious was still using his first account, although he promptly refused. It would be about two years later before Arch would again ask Vicious to join, to which he had accepted. Due to him knowing many of the higher ranking officials in Ordo because of his time in Titan Industries, he was invited into a special training group for Ordo, where many of the training phases were cut out. It wouldn’t be until the last Schola session (what Ordo calls their training) that he would finally attend. Unfortunately, his trainer was someone who strongly disliked him and failed him, claiming he had gotten every question on the test incorrect. He shrugged it off, even bragging about how he was the only one who had gotten every question wrong, despite the fact that he didn't. It wouldn’t be until about a year later that Vicious would think about attempting to rejoin Ordo. Teased by his friends Revenant Graves and Lilium Supermarine, he was reluctant to join the group, but found out that his two friends had in fact joined Ordo and were currently in Schola. With is two friends in Ordo (three, including Arch), he filled out an application and was invited into Schola again. Vicious, Revenant, and Lilium passed Schola with ease and joined the ranks of the Ordo Imperialis. Vicious originally joined Astra, Ordo's air fleet, but quickly lost interest and switched over to Terra, Ordo's ground forces, where he stayed until he left. Even though he was in Ordo for a few months, he never really did anything noteworthy, and unfortunately only achieved a rank of E-2 (the rank just above joining) and left Ordo due to the spiral of events that would later create the Erebus Initiative. Erebus Initiative Vicious was one of the key members and founders of the Erebus Initiative, and was the Commandant (the name given to a leader) of Erebus’ mechanized division, which never had an official name. His most notable accomplishments in Erebus were helping Revenant develop the hierarchy and ranks, designing the Erebus logo and building armor for new recruits, but unfortunately, none of it went to good use, as the group was officially shut down soon after. After Erebus' failure, many of its members seperated paths; an upset Vicious blamed part of the failure on Lilium Supermarine, one of his former friends, saying that Lilium simply “wanted to remake the group as another PK.” (PK is short for PK SQU4DR0N, a group created originally on City of Heroes and later on Second Life. The members of it are generally associated with Vicious). Since then, however, he has changed his mindset and now says that almost every member of the group contributed a little to the downfall, including himself. Remnants of the Broken Cross Vicious didn't join Cross until towards the end of its life on Second Life. He was friends with many of the higher ranking members and even the leaders at the time, so when he joined, he we was immediately promoted to an officer position. Soon after he joined, he was tasked with recreating the rank system of the military. He, along with Vlodomir Vlodovic, created the rank system that was used until the military was shut down. Another noteworthy feat that Vicious was partly responsible for was the combination of the Erebus and Cross armor to create what was eventually called Cerberus Armor, a combination of Cross and Erebus but also the name of a mythical creature. Vicious was somewhat known in the group for his extensive modifications to his armor, which he seemed to spend most of his time in the military doing. Towards the end of Cross' life, he was promoted to G-1, the highest conventional rank achievable, but merely three days later, the group was officially permanently shut down. Role-Play Vicious has been a member of two role-play groups on Second Life, but was only in one for an extended period of time. Star Wars While Vicious was in Titan Industries, he, along with many other members of Titan Industries, joined the SWRP. While Vicious was in SWRP, he was a member of an elite group of bounty hunters that belonged to Smooka the Hutt. This group, like many other groups that Vicious has been in, followed a Power Rangers theme, with each member of the group having a specific color. Vicious was red, although unlike Power Rangers he was not their leader, and could usually be seen guarding Smooka. Occasionally he would go on large raids with the other bounty hunters or interrogate people for money using their numbers as their primary source of intimidation. Vicious remained a member of the group until Smooka left, after which Vicious and the other members of the group left. Midgar Another role-play fad that the members of Titan Industries joined was Midgar. While Vicious was not a member of the Midgar role-play, he wandered around the sim for about a week as an observer until he reportedly got bored. Eclipse Vicious joined the Eclipse role-play to serve as President Graves' adviser; however the group was shut down before Vicious was able to and all members of the group left and the sim was closed. Current Life Vicious currently does not log on Second Life for very long at one given time, and after the failure of Cross, he seldom logs on at all. Category:People Category:Active Residents